Sonic as Pokemon
by authors
Summary: another fun fic. This one puts Tails in Ash's role and Amy in Misty. Note: This is not based on Tails' Pokemon adventure but of my own wacked out mind.


Speedster studios present:

A Gregory Matthew Kelly presentation

Sonic in

Pokemon 

With guest appearances by: Jessie, James, Meowth, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leo, Mike, Don, Raph, and Venus)

Based on original Pokemon stories created by 4 Kids entertainment

All right you begin by showing Mew and Mewtwo like always but past that you start showing pictures of Tails and friends.

I want to be the very best,

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause,

I'll travel across the land,

Searching far and wide, 

Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside.

Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all,

It's you and me, 

I it's my destiny, 

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend,

Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all,

A heart so true (Pikachu)

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you,

Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all

Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place

Come with me the time is right 

There's no better team

Arm and Arm we'll win the fight 

It's always been our dream

Chapter 1: Pokemon 

A sound of a Gameboy starting up begins this story. Then we see a ghost fighting a Rhinoceros. "Oh, and Dampe takes out Rhino with a deadly race teqwunie. Oh, there's seems to be a change of Pokemon. Oh no! It's the deadly Shredder. It looks like this ninja Pokemon will win this tournament!" Said an announcer. Now the screen switches to an orange and white hat being put on. "My name is Tails," Miles "Tails" Prower is a young boy in Knothole town anncous to become a Pokemon master. "Now that I'm finally 12(This was the age I started my journey okay!) I can get my trainer's leave and go on my journey and become a master!" Just then his mom comes in.

"And it'll start by you going to bed!" Said his mom (Man, and I thought Sonic was bad)

" Mom could you just let me watch the latest Pokemon report?" Asked Tails in his sweetest voice possible.

"Okay, but then it's straight to bed got that!" Asked his mom.

"Yes." Said Tails.

"Good enving," Said Professor Charles (No, not the X-men one.) "I have here the best prime candidates of the hatching. Allow me to introduce Bunnie, Antoine, and Leonardo. But you might reconsider choosing the latter one for you know he is not at his strongest when he is separated from the other four. His brothers and friend, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Venus. But I wish all of you the best of luck." Tails then went to sleep. "Who should be the one." Tails said in his sleep. "There's Bunnie, it's always been said that she can evolve into a cyborg with unbelievable strength. Antoine, no better be desperate with that one. It's been said that he's a coward, you can only make him brave by eveoling him. Leonardo, that would give me a double quest. To find his brothers and to catch 'em all." Tails then woke up. "OH NO! I've overslept. This must be how Sherninia feels when she does this." Tails then ran towards the lab as fast as possible. He then bumped into his archrival (Yes you guessed it) Sinivly. "Ah! You must be the one they call Tails the mutant!" Said the @$#@.

"That's Tails the quick. And just how are you?" Asked the two tailed fox of wonder.

"My name is Snivly and if you were there you would've saw that I had gotten one of the best. Sure he's just a normal hedgehog now but I'm sure he'll grow into someone great. See ya later loser! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said he. (HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha sorry I just can't stop laughing at what he said)

Tails then said, "Professor! Do you have any Pokemon left?"

" Why yes I do. You see I actually have 5 Pokemon. The 5th one I can't figure him out yet. But maybe you can here you go." He said handing Tails over a red, white, and blue Pokeball. "His name is Sonic and the time I had with putting him into that thing is probably never going back in. So take good care of him okay." Said he.

"All right. Come on Sonic." Tails said.

"Son, Sonic." Said the blue Pokemon following him like it was his brother. A little while later they encountered a bird Pokemon but when Sonic tried to battle it he moved too fast and completely missed it. Then Tails angered a bunch of buzz bombers. They jumped into the water, which Sonic fainted on impact. Meanwhile a little pink hedgehog whose name just happened to be Amy (Note: Just because I use Tails and Amy dose not mean that I think what everybody else thinks about Ash and Misty. So there :D) She then picked up our heroes. "Oh the poor things. Are you all right." Asked Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Tails.

"You're fine, but what about your Pokemon?" She said.

"Oh my gosh, he's fainted. May I borrow your bike." Said Tails.

" What where are you going?" She asked.

" I'll pay back one day." Tails said. They got close to their destination when the bike had a flat. Tails tried to get Sonic to safety but it was too late. Then Sonic went into a spin dash and destroy the bots. Tails then saw that it was a little bit strange that a normal swarm of bees came out of the wreckage. Tails and Sonic then went into the town in order to heal Sonic's wounds.

Chapter 2: Team Rocket blast off.

Tails was hurrying into the city when he got stop by Officer Julie. "Hold it right there, mate. I need to see some id before I'm going to let you go any further."

"Why!" Asked Tails.

"Because there's a rumor of Pokemon thieves are in the area." Tails shows her his trainer's license. "So what's wrong with your Sonic?" She asked.

"We have just been in a huge battle and he's been seriously injured. I've got to help him." Said Tails.

"Well, we can use my bike. Just hold on and don't scream." She said. And with that they took off at such a speed that Amora would've challenge them if she saw them. Meanwhile the poster of our favorite trouble duo was being fished by 3 shadow figures in a strange balloon. "No matter how many times I see this picture I still say it makes me look awful." Said a blue haired figure.

"Well, I still say it caught the real you." Said a familiar red haired girl.

"Oh yeah, well look who's talking miss shoves the camera." He said.

"Will, you two be quiet! Don't forget why we are here." Said a strange cat with a gold medallion on his forehead.

"To find some great restaurants?" Said the blue haired figure with a fork and knife.

"NO! To get some Pokemon for our new boss. It's for his experiments." Said the little money cat. Meanwhile the bike got into the hospital without any problems. "You know we have a driveway!" Said nurse Su. 

"I'm sorry but it's an emergency." Said Julie.

"My little Sonic is badly wounded. Could you help it?" Asked Tails.

"All right. But it may take a couple of hours." She said and she went into the next room. Tails then look at a strange poster with the elementals faces on it. He then heard a voice call. "There you are!" Said Amy with her broken bike. "Just tell me what you did with my sis…err I mean my bike?" 

"It wasn't my fault it was these strange creatures. Look!" Tails said as he showed her his discovery of a robotized bee.

"That's is strange. And where's your Sonic?" She asked.

"He's been badly injured and…" Tails was saying.

"And feeling great!" Said the nurse. "The little guy just refuses to rest and… Whoa!" Sonic ran past the nurse and gave Tails a big hug.

"Sonic, son." Said Sonic. (Maybe I should translate for our hedgehog. For the most part of the story I'll translate for the Pokemon.) He said that He's very happy to see that Tails is all right. Just then a voice was heard over the intercom. "Attention everybody. You all know about that rumor about thieves in the area. Well, guess what it's not a rumor." 

" Then that's cue to make our grand entrance." Said the girl.

(Start playing the Team rocket theme now.)

"Prepare for trouble." Said the girl leaping down.

"And make it double" Said the guy doing the same.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie" She stood at a lovely 5'4"(Actually her real name is Jessica Bannon, Yes she is a daughter to Race Bannon)

"James" he said at about 5'5".

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What do you guys want." Asked the nurse.

"Didn't you guys just read that last page. We're here for the Pokemon." She said. "Now hand them over peacefully or do we have to get our Pokemon really mean." She said.

"What do you mean by really mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, here's a demonstration. Go Ekans." She said releasing her snake Pokemon.

"Go get them Koffing." Said James. Ekans took out the power to lunch. . I mean, oh forget it. Meanwhile Tails and the others went into another room. "Great, we can't battle them in the dark." Said Tails.

"I've got an idea." Said the nurse. You see nurses are very smart and nice. "Put Sonic on this treadmill." She said and Tails did exactly just that. Sonic ran so fast that the power doesn't need repair for the next hundred years. (Hmm, Sonic must have been going slow) Just then Team Rocket busted in. "Tails get out of here I'll distract them." Amy said.

" With what?" Tails asked picking up Sonic.

"Just trust me." She said. "Go turtle." And out of an orange and green Pokeball.

" Is that suppose to scare us or make us laugh. Because if it's suppose to be the latter you're doing a very god job." Said Jessie. Meanwhile Tails met up with Koffing and Ekans. (The following is translated from Pokemon.) "Tails that fighting book over there give it to me." Said the blue hero. "Greg I'm not sad." 

Yeah! Sonic can still talk to me and by the way THAT'S A VERY BAD PUN!

"Okay but I don't see why." Tails said handing over the book. Sonic speed-read the entire book and learned the arts contained in that book. (Sonic learned fighting skills). Sonic then went into work. He used Ekans like a bat and hit Koffing towards the terrible trio. Sonic then ran over there and spin dashed both of them. (Meowth just happened to be rescued by a Persain) Tails then gave Sonic a high five. 

Chapter 3: Tails catches and evolves a Pokemon.

Deep within a forest we find our heroes walking deeper into it. Just then Sonic eyes spy a Brown and Red haired Pokemon. "Hey guys over there." Tails saw the creature and threw the ball capturing it. Tails also sensed an another person there. "Hey, why are you following us." Asked Tails.

"Well, for three reasons." Said Amy. "1 This just happens to be the quickest way to the next town. 2 Do you have any idea what my sisters will do to me if they find out that I let someone wreck my bike? They'll put me to bed at 9:30 for the next three years. And finally you're little bit cute." She concluded.

" Okay you can follow us. Oh, did I show you my new Pokemon yet? Her name is Sally." Said Tails showing off his lovely (Sonic quote) new Pokemon. Later that night.

(Please start playing Holiday by the Bee Gees now)

"You know the moon's beautiful tonight." Said Sally.

" Why do you always talk about the moon Sally?" Asked Sonic.

" Because I always believe that my next form will be someone from the moon. That one day I'll be a beautiful princess." Said Sally.

" Will be? I say that you are. Hey want to take a little walk through the forest?" Asked the Romeo of Hedgehogdom. The next morning everything was going swell till you heard a familiar soundtrack.

" Prepare…" Jessie was about to say.

" Jessie why do you always start it off." Asked James.

"Two reasons. One it's ladies first and two it's in contract." She said

" Just let me start it off just this once please." He asked.

"All right." 

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

" To extend our reach to the stars above"

"James"

"Jessie" 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

" Meowth that's right! And by the way can I start it off next time?" He asked

"NO!" They both said together. 

"All right. Now to get the Pokemon. Go Koffing sludge attack that Pokemon's eyes." The gas Pokemon did just that but that didn't slow our hero down. 

" You're not going to get them that easy. Go Sally!" Tails said. Sally fought with a lot of guts but was soon weaken she then raised up her hand and said, "Moon Prism Power" In Pokemon language of course. (Sally is evolving; She evolved into Sally Moon) Sonic joined with his girlfriend. "Sonic what are you doing?" Said Tails.

" I'll fight with my other senses." Said Sonic. They then went into a big Pokemon battle With Sally using her Earth Shaking, Deep Sea Submerge, and deadly scream attacks. Sonic using his kicks, punches, and earth throws. "Sonic combine your spin attack with her Tiara attack." Tails said. And then they used the combination move defeating them. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Said Team Loser. 

"We did it. Great job Sally!" Said Sonic running towards his girlfriend and giving her one big major lip lock. "All right!" Said Amy giving Tails a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

" Oh! Yuck." Said Tails wiping his cheek.

Chapter 4: The quest to fight in the league begins and episode summery.

Tails and the group finally made it to a Pokecenter in a town known simply as floating town. "Hey Amy could you tell me where the official league headquarters is?" Asked Tails.

"No offense but uh you can't even get by the main gate." Said Amy.

"And why not?" Asked Tails.

"You've got to earn 8 badges. After winning those badges you then have to go through another test. The victory road challenge. Get therewith all your Pokemon in one piece and then you can battle the elite four." She said.

"Okay so where's the nearest gym?" Tails asked.

" Right here in this town." She said.

" All right! Uh aren't you coming?" He asked.

" I can't." She said.

" And why not?" Asked Tails.

" Because, I've already won the badge there!" She said.

"Oh, okay bye see you later." Tails said. When he entered the gym he met up with a red echidna. "Who dares challenge the great guardian fighter." Asked Knuckles.

" It is I Tails! And me and Sonic challenge you to a match" Tails said.

" All right mate. Go Vector! Vector use your tail swipe now!" Said Knuckles and Sonic was knocked out. Tails left with a heavy heart. He then met up with Knuckles' grandfather Athair. He gave Tails a special elemental book with all four fighting styles. The ones of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Tails went back in. "So you're back for a rematch, little mate. All right then. Go mighty!" Knuckles said releasing his armadillo. Sonic quickly finished off the Pokemon with a double power punch. Knuckles then sent out Vector. Sonic then Spedported behind Vector and attacked with an upward knee drive followed by a multihit fire dragon punch. Defeating it. "Unbelievable! All right you win. Here's your badge. And I've got just one more question. Can I join you on your journey." He asked.

" Sure." Said Tails.

"The name's Knuckles." Said the guardian.

" My name is Tails." Said the fox.

"Way to go Tails." Amy said high fiving him.

"Hello my name's Mike the TV In case some of you never watched a single Pokemon episode in your life here to give you a brief summary here are the Reboot dancing players" 

(You can sing this one to the end song on the last episode of Reboot if you like or you can just read it)

Tails and the group went into a strange cave where they found a strange stone with powering up abilities. Sally picked one up and became Moon Princess Sally. They entered the hometown of Amy. Where it was found that she was a gym leader and also that she had Raph and Don. The battle was very short. They then met up with a Bunnie and added her to Tails' team. They then found an abandoned Antoine and he too became a Tails' team member. They then stopped a Pokemon thief who was using a Leo to do his dirty work. They then faced the electric gym trainer who tried to electrocute Sonic but Sally taught Sonic the special Jupiter Thunderbolt Zap. Then a little while later Amy's Turtle evolved into Michaelangelo. They then went into a forest town where the fourth gym was located. After the gym match Sonic got the perfect elemental stone and gave it to Sally as an engagement ring and Antoine did the same for Bunnie. They then had to go into the 5th gym where a physic master was waiting. Sonic quickly outfought Kadabra. They then got stuck in a ninja mansion. Where Leo and Sonic had to use their skills in order to find the others. Meanwhile Raph, Don, and Mike used their skills to help the others out. They then met up with the gym leader Hamato Yoshi. Who gave up the 6th badge. In the meantime Bunnie evolved into Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine into Honor guard Antoine. They also found a rare hedgehog named Fienoa who Sonic found out that it was his sister. They then went into the next gym and using Sally's Mercury and Neptune powers defeated the gym leader. And so they found out that the last gym was back almost where they started. Then they battled Robotnik and his strange robotized Pokemon. He then created Mecha Sonic.

Chapter 5: Mecha Sonic strikes back

"Now that I've got the life data from your counterpart you're complete my Hyper Mecha Sonic! Now Go and accomplish my dream so that we may conquer the world!" Said a familiar tub of lard.

"We conquer the world? I don't think so in this realm there is going to be only one ruler and that would be me." Said M. Sonic. He then used his hyper computer brain to self-destruct the whole entire place. "Now to get to work on robotizing the strongest Pokemon so that I may use them to terrorize the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laugh the villain.

Meanwhile our three heroes were taking a much-needed break. When suddenly almost on cue a trainer came and asked for a match. "All right!" Said Tails and he released his first Pokemon. Leo began fighting sword to scythe with the mantis Pokemon. Leo then tripped the insect allowing him to deliver one final slash. Then the next two were Antoine vs. Mastodon. The coward Pokemon began with his trick fainting tequnie, which fooled the Pokemon, long enough for Antoine to use his sword in his ultimate attack. Then Bunnie met up with Hitmonlee. She used her lengthen move followed by a stretch kick. Sonic watched the next pokeball with love in his eyes for he knew who was next. Sally faced off against the vile Queen Beryl. She used her Silver crystal attack on the evil queen. HE then used Sonic against the Beebop Pokemon. Sonic just sent the guy on a (Wait for it) trip! J A figure was quietly watching, "Master Mecha, shall I send the invitation to these fools as well?" Asked a special head nurse Julie-Su. Mecha just nodded. Meanwhile the group was enjoying their meal of chilidogs, carrot cake, shrimp, and of course my personal favorite, the most varied food on the whole world, PIZZA! While Sonic was feeding Fienoa, Leo heard the sound of an object coming at them and like the cool ninja he was he caught it in midair. "I wonder what this is? "Asked Tails. Just then the thing came on. "Attention trainers. My master would like you to attend a special party on his island. He would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and have a nice day!" Said the invitation as it went off. 

" If there are more girls like that on the island we're definitely going." Said Knuckles.

" Well, if it's a party then lets go!" Said Tails. But unfortunately there was neither boat nor anyone who actually heard of the place. So the quartet sat at a port trying to figure out how to get there. Just then a certain trio in costumes came up and offered a ride. After Tails got up from being strawberried by Sonic for making a bad pun they set off. Then a big wave came up and crushed the boat. All seemed lost till we see three shells with weapons of sai, bostaff, and ninchuck popped out of the water. "Have any of you dudes seen Leo." Asked Mike. 

" All right. Now does everyone have their passengers." Asked Leo popping up.

" Yep. I've got the echidna." Said Raph.

"I've got the little lady." Said Donnie.

" I've got the little fox." Said Mike.

" And I've got Sonic. All right bros. lets move out!" Said Leo.

"Move? But we just got here." Said Mike.

" If we weren't in the water I would strawberry you for that." Said Leo. When they reached the island the maid met them. "Welcome trainers. Please release your favorite Pokemon, now!" She said and they did just that. When they entered the room they found a huge banquet. "I hope you four enjoy your meal because it'll be your last." Said a voice coming out of the shadows.

" Who's that? Sonic?" Tails said looking at the figure.

" No! But a more advance robotic copy. Now prepare to be done in by your own Pokemon!" And with that Tails, Amy, and Knuckles got chained to the floor while the Pokemon were being caught except for Sonic who followed the dark balls into the chamber. There he saw that his friends were about to be completely robotized. Sonic used the fire spin dash move and blew up the machine. The robotic clones came out while the others were being led by Sonic. Meanwhile outside Tails had just gotten himself free and was about to take on Mecha Sonic. "Ah! You prepare yourself to fight me while my menions destroy your friends." Said Mecha. Just then the robot clones were stop by the real ones. " This should make it an even match." Said Tails and he tried to fight the robot version of his Pokemon. Meanwhile the turtles were having problems with their clones. " Just when at one point did we lose control here?" Said Raph.

" They know all of our moves." Said Don.

" That's it! Donatello you're a genius." Said Leo.

" I know I am. But what does that got to do anything." Asked Donatello.

" All we need to do to beat these guys is switch partners." Said Leo. So they switch with the turtle they know how to beat. " Hey Raph, look over there!" Said Leo.

" Huh?" Said the Raph robot. Leo then sliced the robot in 2. Meanwhile Raph was going sai to sword with the Leo robot. Raph then stepped on the toe. He then used his sais like a can opener and popped the robots head open. Don meanwhile had made a backflip behind the robot and using his staff like a neck holder he deactivated the Mike robot. Mike spun his ninchucks dizzying the robot. Mike then used a front kick into the main circuits. Meanwhile Sonic had just found Tails who was getting his butt kicked by Mecha. Sonic started to fell a deep anger boiling up deep inside of him. "I.. I…had about just enough of this." Tails was surprised that his Pokemon talked. Sonic then transformed into Super Sonic. He then put Tails in a protective bubble then began to destroy the rest of the robots. Sonic then grabbed Mecha by the head and smashed it. "Are you okay little bro." Asked Sonic when he powered down. 

" Yeah I'm fine. Sonic where did you get that power?" Asked Tails.

" I don't know I just saw you and Sally getting hurt and then I started to get angry." Sonic said. Just then they heard another voice. "Where am I, how did I get here, and.." She looks at Knuckles " Who's the hunk?"

" My name is Knuckles and I'll tell everything while we're heading home.

Chapter 6: the final story!

" Once again for your enjoyment the Reboot dancing players."

(I know that Ash never made it this far so here's what I say happened on the last episode of Pokemon)

Ash after winning the orange league found out that there is a special dungeon where you could prove yourself worthy of battling in the elite four palace. He along with Misty and the returned Brock went into the mysterious victory road. There Squirtle learned the Hydro Pump and Charizard in order to stop a falling rock from lading on Ash got hit by it and regained his memory. The trio then made it to the palace where Misty and Brock were told to sit in the stands. Ash then faced off against Lorelei and had Pikachu use Thunder on all of them for an easy victory. He then met up with wrestler Bruno which Charizard defeated all of them. The old lady Agatha was next and Bulbasaur and Pikachu worked together in order to defeat her. Then they met up with Lance the dragon trainer. Ash used Pikachu for Gyarados, Charizard for Dragonair (Both of them), Squirtle for Aerodactyl, and Charizard for Dragonite. Then the final battle between him and   
Gary. The battle was tough. First it was Pidgeot vs. Pidgeot Ash's won with serious injuries. Then came Alakazam vs. Lapras. Lapras used its special Hydro pump. Rhydon was next. Squirtle used its famous silly move of bullfighter and defeated it. Gary thought he had an easy victory with Arcanine but was proven wrong when Bulbasaur used a combination of vine whip and solar beam to defeat the Pokemon. It was then Charizard vs. Exeggutor. Where Charizard was claimed the victor. Then it was Pikachu vs.   
Jolteon. Pikachu surprised everyone with it's Thunder encircle. By having a thunderbolt hit it's hand he started to focus electrical energy on the other he then fired a lighting bolt so big that it would impress Raichu. Ash then claimed the victor. And his Pokemon had a little fun posing for the hall of fame. Ash also realized that with the money he earned he was able to pay off Misty's bike. He is now fighting in the entrance matches for the world and national championships.

(Okay now for Tails' part)

The group went inside the cave. After walking through the cave for a little while they decide to rest. Sonic and Sally spotted a chapel in the cave and there in front of their friends had a big double wedding (Double including Antoine and Bunnie) They then made it to the tournament grounds. "Sonic where's Sally. Bunnie and Antoine." Asked Tails before the match began.

"Sally and Bunnie were having these strange cravings lately. So Antoine is taking them to the Pokecenter to check them out." Said Sonic.

" Oh! That's just great. Amy, Knuckles I need some help here." Said Tails.

" What do you need, Tails?" Asked Amy.

" I need to borrow your Pokemon." Tails said.

" All right here's Raph, Mike, and Don." Amy Said.

" Well, I might be able to add a fifth member to that team" Said Knuckles.

" Who?" Asked the little trainer fox.

" I choose you, Venus." And out came a, (Turtle quotes, Leo) lovely, (Raph) Tough, (Don) Stunning, (Mike) Babe! Turtle with a light blue headband tied into a ponytail. She had no weapons. AS soon as Tails entered the arena Lorelei said "I've heard you've got the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Lets see if they live up to the legendary teamwork power that they've got. Five on five all out brawl." She said unleashing all of her Pokemon. Mike had to face Dewgong. " Back Kiva, back!" Mike found a chair. "Back I say" Meanwhile Donnie was facing Cloyster. "Mike, what are you doing?" Asked Don.

" Well, it is a sea LION Pokemon dude." Mike said defeating his oppent.

" Oh brother!" Said Don.

Raph, Mike, and Leo: YES. Donatello just held his forehead while he knocked out his oppent. Raph had no problems with Slowbro. Venus sensed that Jynx liked to dance so she said, " I sense you like to dance so…" She got out a stereo got out a Saturday Night Fever soundtrack and began dancing. Jynx danced so much that it just fell. Leo soothes Lapras to sleep. Then came Bruno. Hitmonlee tried to make high jump kick on Don but he just used his bostaff to trip up the guy. Two Onix surrounded Leo and Raph. "Hey look Raph those guys are about to ram us." Leo said as the 2 Onix came at them at top speed. 

" I see Leo! Lets sleep on how to defeat these guys" Said Raph.

" Fine by me" Said Leo. As the two fell on their stomachs the two Pokemon rammed their heads. Meanwhile Mike was using his Ninchucks to play a drum solo on Hitmonchan's head. Venus meanwhile used her multiarmed illusion move in order to defeat Machamp. The next fight wasn't interesting because Venus did most of the work. Then Leo had some fun with Lance's dragons. Then came the final battle with Snivly. "All right here's how are we going to do this. We'll begin with a 5-on-5 all out brawl then end it with our starter Pokemon. Agreed?" Asked the !#$!$!%$%$#~$$%%&^* 

"Agreed!" Said Tails. Raph pinned Pidgeot to the ground. "Now you be a nice bird and stay there." Said Raph. " Hey Don are you done with that Pokemon yet?"

"SHHHH! I'm busy losing a chess match here." Don said. "Alakazam look over there." He said. While Alakazam wasn't looking Don knocked Alakazam out on the head with his bostaff. Meanwhile Mike was playing several Metallica songs on Rhydon's back. Venus was taking care of Arcanine like the puppy dog he is. "Now for your enjoyment the ever amazing Ginzu" Said Leo looking at Exeggutor. He then used his swords on the big lug. "Leo, you're such a cut up!" Said Donnie.

" All right, that's it!" Leo said running towards his brothers in order to tickle them. Meanwhile Sinvly brought out his last pokeball, "Go Dark Sonic!" 

" Go Sonic!" Said Tails.

" Dark Sonic Death Beam!" He said.

" Sonic transform and use the mega blaster!" Tails Said. Sonic then transforms into his ultimate state and said in the voices of the knights. "Earth"

"Wind."

"Water"

"Fire"

"Love" and once again the beam came out anddestroy the evil guy. "Guys we were awesome!" Said Leo as he walked into the hall of fame.

"Bad to the bone." Said Raph.

" Totally tubular dudes." Said Mike.

" Uh Gnarly?" Said Venus.

" Uh.." Said Don. The others tried to help their bro when Sonic said "You know guys I always preferred cowabunga." The Turtles look at each other as the camera took the picture of them giving each other a high five they said "COWABUNGA!" 

A little while later at a Pokecenter. "So what's wrong with my Pokemon?" Asked Tails.

" Well, in about 6 more weeks you'll be the proud owner of baby Pokemon." Said the nurse. 

" Way to go Sonic!" Said Tails as Sonic ran over to his wife to give her a hug and a kiss. Amy than ran in "Tails I just heard the news. Great job!" Said Amy giving Tails a kiss on the cheek.

" Yuck, why do always have to do that?" Asked Tails.

" You're right! If any one should be kissing anybody you should be kissing me!" Said Amy. 

" Uh…" Tails gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, which she fainted on impact.

The End!

(Start playing the Team Rocket Song now)

Producer, Trainer, Caster, Amimateor, Location, Production designer, writer, Comic writer, owner, gamer, Director, And supervisor: Greg Kelly

Best boy: Andy

Groom1: Tails.

Groom2: Knuckles

Bride1: Amy

Bride2: Julie-Su

Best man: Sonic

Bouquet captures: Sailor Moon and Luna.

Jessie, James, Don, Mike, Raph, Leo, and Venus as themselves.

Makeup: Jigglypuff.

Cleanup atistrs: Muk

And that's the last credit

NOT!!!!!!!!

Special effects: Alakazam

Stunts: Mewtwo and Ditto.

Pokemon owned by Nintendo. Sonic, Tails, Amy ,Knuckles, Robotnik, And Mecha Sonic owned by Sega. Sally and others owned by Archie. Amy owned by Francis and Robert. Sailor scouts owned by Toei. Turtles owned by Mirage except for Venus, which is owned by Saban, Dark Sonic owned by Ryan Inc. 

Pokemon theme song performed by some music group. Double trouble is on the 2 b a Master CD you should listen to it.

Holiday is written by the Bee Gees and preformed by Robin Gibb.

Based on stories created by for Kids entertainment.

No Pokemon or animals were harmed in the making of this film.


End file.
